phineasandferbadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferb Fletcher
"Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. "Ferb" is short for something which has not yet been mentioned, with the exception of when Ferb was about to say, he got the Pizzazium, and said "Oh, here it is.". Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius, Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. He dosen't talk much, but is the machanic in the series. Like a Lilo & Stitch The Series, She is the older brother of Lilo Pelekai. Relationship Phineas Flynn Phineas is not just Ferb's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. Fеrb always helps Phineas with their daily activities. If it wasn't for Phineas' creativity and Ferb's knack for inventing things, their daily activities would never happen. An infrequent running gag in the series is that Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm as a result of the former's obliviousness ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). The two have known each other for almost their whole lives, and spend every second of the day together. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Lilo Pelekai Ferb's younger sister and ask a older sister, just younger brother. Candace Flynn Ferb helped Candace countless times, and loves her as a brother loves a sister. He helped build Candace plenty of things, with help from Phineas. Not much is known of Ferb and Candace's relationship, due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to her at all. It is also shown she doesnt know his full name as Vanessa asks her and she replies "I... don't know". ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Perry Ferb is very close to Perry, and seems to care for him as much as Phineas does. Perry will sometimes sleep on Ferb's bed with him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is good friends with Ferb, perhaps because he's the stepbrother of her crush, Phineas. Isabella doesn't seem to have a romantic interest in Ferb like she does with Phineas. Or, perhaps he just considers himself a "ladies' man." ("Thaddeus and Thor") Ferb was aware of Isabella has crush on Phineas. When they were stranded on the island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her, and offered her a handkerchief. Sometimes, when he sees her and Phineas together and talking, and he simply walks away from them. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doof Side of the Moon") Vanessa Girlfriend of Ferb. She is Heinz's daughter and thinks he's not normal dad in a deleted scene ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Suddenly he discovered when Vanessa already have her boyfriend causing him depress. Patrick Friend of Ferb. He is dumber than he is. He is also his new brother with SpongeBob. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Disney Characters Category:Male Category:Boy Category:Phineas and Ferb Series Category:Human